Roadways used as race tracks for automobiles are typically constructed of asphalt in order to assure a smooth surface which both saves tire wear and provides better traction at the highly dangerous speeds attained by the vehicles traversing the roadway. Typically, however, these asphalt roadways tend to develop grooves during a racing season, especially in the high speed turns, as a result of the racing cars all trying to take a curve in the smallest, and therefore fastest, radius. As the racing season continues, the grooves formed in the track become deeper, thereby increasing tire wear and reducing traction, which can be exceedingly dangerous.
Accordingly, it is highly advantageous to be able to eliminate these dangerous grooves in a simple, inexpensive and yet reliable manner. Unfortunately, most of the prior art surface smoothing devices in the form of grinding machines are not rugged enough to perform such a task reliably on such a great expanse as a roadway. In addition, many of the prior art grinding machines are very complicated and expensive to manufacture. Finally, many of the prior art devices do not provide a simple yet accurate control of the grinding members' orientation relative to the surface to be ground to assure that the grinding members are substantially parallel to the roadway, which is necessary to assure that the required smooth surface is formed. Thus, many of the prior art devices might tend to eliminate some of the aleady formed grooves in the asphalt roadway and yet add additional grooves merely by the inaccurate orientation of the grinding members on the grinding machine.